This proposal requests partial support for the Twenty-Seventh Annual Symposium on Fundamental Cancer Research, to be held February 26, 27, 28 and March 1, 1974 on the subject "Pharmacological Basis of Cancer Chemotherapy". The M.D. Anderson Symposium was initiated in 1946 and has been held annually since 1949 to consider various scientific aspects of cancer. This symposium currently attracts from 700 to 1000 persons from the United States and several foreign countries. The papers presented during the symposium are published in a monograph. Each year the Bertner Foundation Award is conferred during this symposium in recognition of an outstanding contribution to some facet of cancer research. The 27th Annual Symposium on Fundamental Cancer Research deals with the pharmacologic basis of cancer chemotherapy. It has been more than 25 years since rational cancer chemotherapy was initiated. During the same time, tremendous progress has been made in biochemical pharmacology, especially concerning the disposition and metabolism of drugs. It is therefore appropriate and opportune to review the pharmacological basis of cancer chemotherapy at the 1974 Symposium. Included in the program will be general reviews of the basic pharmacological principles leading to drug development and clinical trial, the design of anticancer drugs, and the prediction of antineoplastic activity, using both in vivo and in vitro experimental systems. The comparative toxicology of antitumor agents, their interactions with macromolecules as well as other drugs, and the development and circumvention of resistance to cancer chemotherapy will also be surveyed. We hope that cancer chemotherapeutic agents more efficacious than those currently available may be developed as a result of this Symposium.